Mended Hearts
by lazypadawan
Summary: Padmé reconciles with Anakin after the "Clovis Arc" from Clone Wars Season Six.


Mended Hearts

by lazypadawan

Padmé Amidala was finally able to rest in a stateroom aboard the "Resolute." It had been a long and emotional day on Scipio. Her mind replayed Rush Clovis's betrayal, Anakin's bold rescue, Clovis's death, and finding her comfort in Anakin's arms. She'd murmured her apologies and leaned against his shoulder as he held her and took her hand in his. For what seemed like a lifetime there was nothing but his warmth, the smell of burning ozone and smoke, and the faint explosions as the battle wound down.

The moment had ended when Anakin and Padmé heard the footfalls of clone soldiers entering what had been Clovis's headquarters. They stood and Anakin helped her through the broken window into the building. From there, Anakin had accompanied her to a transport ship returning to the Resolute. As he'd helped her aboard the craft, his hand held hers longer than necessary, maybe a second or two. Then as they gripped the handstraps above them, he stood next to her, his body just brushing hers.

She hadn't rebuffed these gestures and she'd hoped Ani would read that as a sign. She'd missed him terribly in spite of what he had done and throwing herself into duty as she'd done so often in the past didn't provide the same distraction or comfort as it had in her single days. Seeing him again brought all of her feelings back. Anakin had come from across the galaxy to save her even after all that had happened between them. If that wasn't a sign of his fierce loyalty and devotion, nothing else was. Unlike before, he'd made no demands on her or shown any anger. He'd been the heroic Jedi she'd always loved and admired.

Once aboard the "Resolute," Padmé and Anakin spoke to the Supreme Chancellor and several senators via holo from the bridge. Padmé relayed events on Scipio but before she could describe Clovis's betrayal, Anakin gently interjected his own take on events.

"Clovis is dead," he'd said. "He sacrificed himself to save Senator Amidala."

Padmé glanced up at Anakin with gratitude. After all of the enmity between Anakin and Clovis, the betrayal, and Anakin's violent jealousy, he'd chosen to let Clovis be thought of as a hero. It was a mature, honorable gesture. It made her heart leap. This was the Anakin she'd loved. She'd turned her eyes back to the holo, hoping no one had noticed the flush in her cheeks.

She knew her love for Anakin had deepened than ever before.

Padmé ached to be alone with Ani because she knew the both of them needed to talk. So much had to be said. But would there be any opportunity soon? There had been nothing but glances on the journey off Scipio and aboard the "Resolute," they were ushered off for debriefings. Then she had to reach her staff and reassure them she was all right.

Her heart wanted Ani as much as her body needed rest. As she collapsed on her bunk, she knew the future of her marriage would have to wait. She fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

She awakened to a knock on her stateroom door. Groggily, she arose out of the bunk and went to the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Padmé, it's me."

"Ani!" Padmé whispered. She opened the stateroom door and Anakin entered the chamber, the door closing behind him. They were alone, so they quickly embraced. "Come, let's sit," she said, gesturing toward the bunk. Then they sat across from each other. "We've been through so much these past several days. My thoughts and feelings are all over the place."

"We have been through a lot. I apologize from the bottom of my heart how I've acted lately. I've been a… well, I can't think of a word that can be uttered in front of a lady. But losing Ahsoka has been so…"

"I know," Padmé said, reaching up to brush her fingers through Anakin's hair. "You can lean on me any time. You'll always have me."

"Does this mean you'll take me back?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Padmé said. "But if we're to continue this, we have to be able to trust each other. Secrecy or no, a marriage has to be built on trust."

Anakin nodded. "You're right." He took Padmé's hand in his. "I promise to do better, to be better," he said. "And I trust you completely." Anakin's face was the very image of sincerity. She knew he completely meant his words.

"And I promise to listen better and to be more open with you," Padmé said. "I can be a little stubborn sometimes, you know." She smiled and he grinned back at her. Caught in the moment, Padme leaned over and quickly kissed Anakin on the lips.

"I missed that too," he said, once their lips parted. After a long silent moment, he kissed her. It was warm and tender at first, then it deepened and became more passionate. Padmé felt as though she would melt. Anakin lowered her onto the bunk and she felt his hands running up and down her body.

Padmé wasn't sure if it was wise to become physical so soon but in that moment, she didn't care. Her husband was returned to her and after being so close to death again, she was not going to waste a single stolen moment with him.

With their passions satisfied for the time being, they lay quietly for a while in each other's arms.

Then Anakin spoke regretfully. "I would love to stay longer, but I should go. I'll see you tomorrow my love. Good night."

"Good night Ani," Padmé said, watching Anakin get up, readjust his clothing, and walk to the stateroom door. She admired how he looked with his shoulders drawn up, reigniting a familiar desire in her. Still he was right. It was too risky to have him stay any longer. But she could still smell his scent and feel the warmth of where sat as she settled back in the bunk.


End file.
